


anime and chill

by hannahh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, cheesy ending, clichés everywhere, college? au, don't come for me, ok i KNOW seokmin has probably seen all the studio ghibli movies, seokwoo are best friends :(, this turned out way softer than i had originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahh/pseuds/hannahh
Summary: Wonwoo and Seokmin watch anime together  and feelings (and other things) happen.





	anime and chill

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to say that there isn't enough seokwoo fic in the world *insert the i'll do it myself meme*
> 
> also thank you to devon and rainy for being champs and helping me with this lil dude

“Dude....dude, there’s no way.” 

Seokmin nods his head solemnly, confirming what Wonwoo thought was impossible. 

They’re sitting on the floor in Wonwoo’s living room eating take out in the middle of the night as they often did in the summer. Wonwoo is currently gaping at Seokmin, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“There’s no way we’ve been friends for this long and you haven’t seen a single Studio Ghibli movie,” Wonwoo says in disbelief as he sets his steaming bowl of ramen down on the floor in front of his crossed legs. 

Seokmin shrugs as he blows on his own bowl and then takes a bite, “The opportunity just never came up, I guess,” he says around of mouthful of noodles. 

“We’ve been friends since middle school. Princess Mononoke is my favorite movie!” Wonwoo knows his voice is getting louder by the second and he can see Seokmin flinch at the volume but he can’t help it. 

“Hyung, it’s okay.” Seokmin says as he reaches out with mock concern to console him. “We can have a marathon, okay? I’ll come over on Saturday, you’re free right? I’ll come over and we’ll binge them.”

Wonwoo raises his head from where it had fallen in hands in despair. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Seokmin sighs, “I’ll be over at like noon. I’ll bring the candy and popcorn if you supply the movies.” He says, eyeing Wonwoo’s giant DVD collection in the corner of the room. 

Wonwoo chuckles, his distress completely forgotten, and picks up his perfectly cooled ramen. “Deal.”

\------

It’s four in the afternoon on a Saturday and Seokmin and Wonwoo are halfway through Spirited Away. They started with Howl’s Moving Castle and Seokmin wasn’t impressed. Well, okay, he was impressed, but very confused. 

_W-wait, hyung….Turnip Head was….a prince? That was in love with Sophie? What?” he asks as the credits roll on the screen._

_“Yeah…” Wonwoo says slowly, smiling, “He was the missing prince from the beginning of the movie, remember?”_

_Seokmin is staring wide-eyed at a place behind Wonwoo’s head - he doesn’t remember._

_“Only true love’s kiss could break the spell,” Wonwoo elaborates as he shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth._

_Seokmin hums, dissatisfied, and shakes his head as Wonwoo gets up to switch out DVDs. “Howl, though, he was really pretty. Even with the black hair.”_

_“Gay,” Wonwoo says, looking over his shoulder and smirking at Seokmin. Seokmin throws a pillow at his head. ___

__Now, Seokmin is sitting cross legged in front of the tv, watching Chihiro try to identify her parents in the pig pen._ _

__“Come on, come on….” Wonwoo laughs quietly from behind him on the couch. Seokmin exhales as Chihiro’s contract disintegrates and Haku takes her back home and, a minute later, Wonwoo can hear his quiet gasp as her hair tie shimmers in the sun._ _

__The credits start rolling but Seokmin continues to stare at the screen._ _

__Wonwoo leans forward on the couch, “Well?”_ _

__When Seokmin turns around Wonwoo can see the tears in his eyes. Wonwoo immediately gets up to sit next to Seokmin on the floor. He knows that Seokmin is sensitive, but he didn’t quite expect this emotional of a response._ _

__“Does she ever go back, hyung? Does she ever see Haku again? Or No Face?” He asks quietly, pleading._ _

__Wonwoo smiles, a little sadly. “We don’t know,” he says slowly. “I like to think so.” He takes Seokmin’s hand in his and starts playing with his fingers absentmindedly. Wonwoo is looking at their hands in his lap while Seokmin has turned his head to look at the now black TV screen, deep in thought._ _

__Wonwoo has always thought Seokmin was cute, all these years, but never more than he is at this moment._ _

__When Seokmin looks back, Wonwoo can see that the tears are freely rolling down his cheeks now. Wonwoo knows how Seokmin is, how he’s always been. He’s thinking too much._ _

__Wonwoo leans forward slightly and takes Seokmin’s cheek in his palm. Seokmin looks at him, a small gasp leaving through parted lips when he realizes how close they are._ _

__Wonwoo’s gaze falls to Seokmin’s lips and then back up to his eyes, gauging his reaction. When he doesn’t pull away Wonwoo closes the distance and presses their lips together._ _

__It’s chaste, just a touch of lips, but Wonwoo inhales when he pulls away. His hand falls back to his lap and he looks up at Seokmin, an apology on his tongue, but before he can get a word out Seokmin pulls him back._ _

__Their mouths crash together in Seokmin’s haste, but Wonwoo doesn’t care. All he cares about is the feel of Seokmin this way and how fast his heart is beating. How many times has he thought about this exact moment? He never thought it would happen, of course, but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander every time Seokmin would stay the night and his oversized sweater would ride up the tiniest bit to show the soft skin of his stomach or when he would come out of Wonwoo’s shower half naked._ _

__This is Wonwoo’s best friend, his best friend since forever, and he never thought this moment would come, but now that he has he wants to make the best of it, no matter the outcome when it’s over._ _

__Seokmin pulls back and Wonwoo looks at him. His eyes are wide and he looks excited and nervous and it’s so fucking cute._ _

__“Is this…. okay?” Wonwoo asks hesitantly. He has to make sure._ _

__“Shut up, you’re gonna ruin it,” Seokmin whispers and smiles against Wonwoo’s lips as he pushes Wonwoo onto his back on his living room floor. Wonwoo scoffs, but easily accepts Seokmin’s mouth on his once again._ _

__Kissing Seokmin feels like the easiest thing Wonwoo’s ever done, like this is what he’s supposed to be doing. He sighs when Seokmin’s tongue presses against the seam of his lips and parts them. Seokmin teases by licking across Wonwoo’s bottom lip and then taking it between his teeth and pulling._ _

__Wonwoo’s sharp inhale gives away his surprise and Seokmin chuckles. His laugh is cut short when Wonwoo grabs onto him and flips them over. Wonwoo looks at him and grins as he leans down to kiss along Seokmin’s jaw._ _

__They stay like that for what feels like hours. This is so new for them, and Wonwoo is revelling in the feeling, the novelty of kissing Seokmin never seeming to go away. He loves finding out that Seokmin sighs when he kisses the spot right below his ear or that he squirms when Wonwoo skims his fingers underneath his shirt._ _

__Wonwoo pulls away for a second, looking at Seokmin’s face as he lowers his hips to rock against Seokmin’s, testing. Seokmin’s eyes close as a small gasp leaves his parted lips. His head falls back against the floor to expose his neck and Wonwoo takes the opportunity to leave open mouthed kisses down to the collar of his t shirt._ _

__Wonwoo can feel that Seokmin is half hard in his sweatpants and that thought alone has Wonwoo following not far behind._ _

__“Shit,” Wonwoo mumbles into Seokmin’s neck. He starts adding pressure as he’s grinding against Seokmin and that earns him a whimper from the younger. Seokmin cants his hips up to meet Wonwoo’s in order to gain more friction._ _

__Seokmin’s hands go under Wonwoo’s shirt and lift it up, dragging his nails lightly along the way. Wonwoo shivers as he leans up on his knees to pull the shirt over his head. Wonwoo looks down and see Seokmin smiling fondly as he runs his hands over Wonwoo’s chest and stomach._ _

__“I’ve always loved your body.” Seokmin says softly as he sits up and starts kissing his way down Wonwoo’s neck to his chest._ _

__Wonwoo blushes, caught off guard. “Don’t,” he mumbles, and pulls Seokmin back up for a kiss, trying to hide his embarrassment. Seokmin laughs and indulges him._ _

__After a few more kisses, Wonwoo stands up and pulls Seokmin with him, leading him by the hand to his bedroom. Seokmin is giggling the whole way and Wonwoo can’t help but crack a smile as well._ _

__When they get to the door of his room, Seokmin pushes past him to collapse on Wonwoo’s bed. Wonwoo reaches the edge of the bed and asks, “What’s so funny?” doing his signature pout that Seokmin knows so well._ _

__Seokmin gets up on his knees on the bed in front of Wonwoo and links their hands together. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he says in a small voice, looking down at their hands._ _

__Wonwoo hooks a finger under Seokmin’s chin and forces him to look at him. Instead of replying, Wonwoo kisses him, soft and sweet, hoping it conveys all the emotion he’s feeling at the moment._ _

__He deepens the kiss, which causes Seokmin to whimper quietly. Wonwoo can tell he’s getting impatient, but he’ll be damned if he’s not gonna draw this out as long as he can. He grabs for the hem of Seokmin’s shirt, pulling it off quickly so he can go back to kissing him, licking into his mouth and trying to get him to make more of those sounds._ _

__Seokmin’s hands go to the waistband of Wonwoo’s shorts and his cold fingers make Wonwoo’s breath catch in his throat. Seokmin looks up at Wonwoo briefly, his bottom lip between his teeth, and pulls his sweats down over the line of his cock. He teasingly runs a finger around the outline and Wonwoo’s eyes flutter shut, his hips moving forward involuntarily, chasing the touch._ _

__Seokmin starts kissing down Wonwoo’s chest again as he slips his hand under his boxers and begins pumping Wonwoo’s dick to full hardness. Wonwoo jerks forward at the sudden contact, his hands falling on Seokmin’s shoulders. Seokmin lies down on the bed and begins mouthing at Wonwoo’s cock through the fabric._ _

__“Fuck, Seok, please,” Wonwoo hears himself whisper._ _

__Seokmin smiles and pulls Wonwoo’s underwear down to his knees and licks a small stripe under the head of his cock. Wonwoo’s groan is louder than he means it to be but he can’t bring himself to care right now._ _

__Seokmin must be done with the teasing because he suddenly takes Wonwoo’s dick into his mouth and sucks, hollowing his cheeks. Wonwoo’s hands instinctively go to Seokmin’s head, carding through the hair and Seokmin moans around his cock, looking up at him. Wonwoo looks down and locks eyes with him, and can barely contain his moan. The sight of Seokmin below him with his cock in his mouth is almost too much to handle._ _

__“You look so good like this,” Wonwoo murmurs as his hand slides down to cup Seokmin’s jaw. Seokmin’s eyes close at the praise and he hums, pleased._ _

__In this position, Seokmin must realize, it’s hard to bob his head around Wonwoo’s dick. Wonwoo feels Seokmin’s hands go to the back of his thighs and gently pull them forward. Wonwoo’s eyes widen at the implication and he looks to Seokmin to confirm. Seokmin looks up again at Wonwoo expectantly, unmoving._ _

__He groans in disbelief, but his hips move forward so slightly into the tightness of Seokmin’s mouth. When Seokmin doesn’t cough or choke, Wonwoo continues. He doesn’t go too hard, not wanting to overwhelm him, but he can’t help but go a little faster when Seokmin seems unfazed. Seokmin’s tongue works the head of his cock as he pulls out and Wonwoo knows he won’t last much longer at this rate._ _

__He kneels down and kisses Seokmin, just once and pulls away._ _

__“You never told me you could do that,” he says in slight amazement, a look of awe on his face._ _

__“Sorry, hyung, it, uh, never really came up,” Seokmin laughs as he gets up to lie on his back at the head of the bed._ _

__“God, I wish I would’ve known that sooner,” Wonwoo says, kicking off his underwear and walking to his bedside table to pull out lube and a condom. He turns back to Seokmin and crawls up the bed leaving wet kisses as he goes. When he gets to the waistband of his sweats, he wastes no time in pulling them off, earning a squeal from the younger. He motions for the pillow near the top of the bed and places it under Seokmin’s hips._ _

__Wonwoo kisses around Seokmin’s cock, but never giving it the attention that Seokmin desperately needs. His hips keep canting up, trying to get Wonwoo where he wants him but Wonwoo just kisses down his thighs. Seokmin whines, “Wonu….”_ _

__“I know, “ Wonwoo says quietly, shushing the younger. He places one last kiss on Seokmin’s stomach before grabbing the lube and slicking up a finger. He throws the bottle to the side and leans down to kiss Seokmin as he teases the finger down the underside of his cock to his hole. He pushes his finger in and Seokmin moans into the kiss. Wonwoo works the first finger in to the knuckle and back out, slowly, looking for any kind of discomfort from Seokmin._ _

__“It’s ok, I can take more,” He says. He pulls Wonwoo back down and whispers next to his ear, “I fucked myself on three fingers last night,” and nips at Wonwoo’s earlobe._ _

__Wonwoo groans and closes his eyes, the image of Seokmin on his knees, reaching behind to fuck himself on his own fingers immediately appearing behind his eyelids. He pushes another finger in alongside the first and scissors them gently. He searches for a second before he finds what he’s looking for, and when he does, Seokmin cries out and his back arches off the bed. Wonwoo adds a third finger and continues to hit Seokmin’s prostate until he’s almost begging._ _

__“Wonu, please,” Seokmins breathes, “Hyung, I need you, don’t make me wait any longer.’ He looks down at Wonwoo as he says the last part and he looks so desperate, Wonwoo loses his breath._ _

__He pulls out his fingers and reaches over to grab the condom and tear it open. He rolls it on, then uncaps the lube bottle and drizzles some onto his cock._ _

__He lines up his cock, but hesitates. “Are you ready?” Wonwoo asks shakily, more to himself than to Seokmin._ _

__Seokmin reaches up to card through Wonwoo’s hair soothingly, “Yes,” he says and kisses Wonwoo’s lips._ _

__“Seokmin, are you sure?” He whispers so lowly, looking up to meet his eyes._ _

__He can’t help being so nervous, this is Seokmin. The boy whose house he’s stayed at almost as much as his own; the boy who’s seen all of his most embarrassing moments; the boy who’s helped him through the worst times in his life; the boy he’s been in love with since forever._ _

__“Hyung,” Seokmin says, taking Wonwoo’s face in both of his hands. “I love you. Yes, I’m sure.”_ _

__And at that, Wonwoo pushes in, so slowly. They both sigh in unison, Seokmin’s voice ending in a low moan. Wonwoo bottoms out and Seokmin looks impossibly blissed out already, his head thrown back and eyes closed. He leans down to kiss at Seokmin’s neck as he begins to pull out._ _

__Wonwoo begins moving faster, groaning low in this throat. His thrusts get longer and deeper and Seokmin feels so good around him, he almost can’t take it. Wonwoo leans up onto his knees and takes Seokmin’s neglected cock into his hand and starts pumping. Seokmin’s whines get louder, his body arching into the touch. Wonwoo starts pounding into Seokmin, gaining a rhythm and making Seokmin moan each time his body gets pushed up the bed with the force of his thrusts._ _

__Seokmin tenses when Wonwoo’s cock presses against his prostate, gasping. “More, Wonu, more. Right there,” he pants. Wonwoo angles his hips better and thrusts into that spot, watching as Seokmin’s face contorts in pleasure and his moans get louder._ _

__“Seok, fuck, I’m so close already,” Wonwoo mutters, slowing his hips, but still going as deep as he can._ _

__Seokmin leans up and pushes Wonwoo gently, causes him to pull out. “Lie down, on your back,” he says softly. Wonwoo looks at him, confused, but complies, leaning his back up against the headboard. Seokmin smiles at him as he swings his legs over Wonwoo’s body, sitting up just above his hips._ _

__Wonwoo’s hands go up to scrub his face and he groans loudly at what Seokmin is planning to do._ _

__“I’ve thought about this exact moment...so much,” Wonwoo admits, almost embarrassed. Seokmin reaches around to line Wonwoo’s cock up to his rim and lower himself down. Wonwoo watches as his brows furrow in concentration and he runs his hands up and down Seokmin’s thighs to soothe him._ _

__“Really? Do I live up to your fantasies?” Seokmin asks, a smug look on his face. He starts grinding slowly back and forth when he’s fully seated on Wonwoo’s dick and Wonwoo makes a noise deep his chest._ _

__Wonwoo tries to even out his breathing as best as he can and makes direct eye contact with him before replying, “No, definitely not.”_ _

__Seokmin scoffs and has a look of mock offense on his face. “Oh, really. Are you sure?” He places his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders as he lifts himself and starts riding him in earnest. Wonwoo gasps at the suddenness and his hands immediately go to Seokmin’s waist to steady him._ _

__Wonwoo’s head falls back against the headboard and he groans, “Oh my god, you feel so good. I take it back. This is the best, you’re the best,” he says in a rush._ _

__Seokmin hums and leans down to kiss Wonwoo, but they end up just breathing against each other’s lips as Seokmin bounces on his cock. Wonwoo reaches up to stroke Seokmin’s dick, so hard and curved against his stomach. Wonwoo eyes drag down his body to his thighs and watches as they flex every time he lifts himself up. He’s always had an appreciation for Seokmin’s strong thighs but he’s never thought about them in this context and now he can’t stop staring. He places his other palm on one of his thighs and feels the muscles work beneath the skin. “You have to left me fuck your thighs next time,” he pleads, still staring._ _

__The self satisfied look on Seokmin’s face doesn’t go unnoticed by Wonwoo. “I knew you always had a thing for my thighs. Why do you think I always wear shorts around you?” He replies, smirking down at Wonwoo._ _

__In response, Wonwoo hums noncommittally and grabs onto Seokmin’s hips. He lifts him slightly and thrusts up hard, successfully wiping the smirk off his face and watching it transform into a look of pure pleasure. His jaw slackens and his mouth opens slightly and his eyes close. Wonwoo thinks he’s never looked so beautiful. He plants his feet on the bed and continues pounding into Seokmin. He watches as Seokmin reaches up to start fisting his cock in time with his thrusts._ _

__“Hyung,” he breathes, his words punctuated with high pitched moans. Wonwoo can tell he’s close by the look on his face and the way his moans are getting louder._ _

__“Come on, come for me,” Wonwoo says between gritted teeth. He thrusts one, two more times when he feels Seokmin coming before he sees it. His whole body tenses and Wonwoo watches as he comes over his own fist. The sight of Seokmin coming above him mixed with Seokmin tightening around his cock brings Wonwoo over the edge and he swears he sees white. He stills inside of Seokmin as he spills inside the condom._ _

__Seokmin’s body slumps as he relaxes and Wonwoo has to nudge him to the side as he gently pulls out. He rearranges Seokmin so he’s lying on his side with his face pressed into the mattress, too tired to move. Seokmin’s just groaning pitifully and Wonwoo chuckles as he pulls on his shorts and goes to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. He returns to to Seokmin in the same exact position, so he gently rolls him over to clean him up and try to put his sweats back on his body. He’s stopped whining and he’s looking up at Wonwoo with a small smile and affection obvious in his eyes. Wonwoo looks up at him and immediately looks away, embarrassed._ _

__As he finishes up, he throws the cloth into the general direction of the bathroom and slides up the bed next to Seokmin. Seokmin immediately throws an arm over his chest and nuzzles into his neck. He must realize what he’s doing because he tenses up, raising his head to look at Wonwoo’s face with mild panic in his eyes._ _

__“Stop freaking out, come here,” Wonwoo says and pulls Seokmin back down to him. Seokmin laughs nervously, but relaxes again. Wonwoo brings his hand up to play with Seokmin’s hair absentmindedly._ _

__“So,” Seokmin starts slowly, “is No Face just with Zeniba forever now? Knitting things and eating cake?” he asks, drawing small circles on Wonwoo’s stomach. He feels Seokmin sigh next to him. “He must be so happy.”_ _

__

__Wonwoo can’t help but smile as he looks up at the ceiling. He thinks he knows how No Face must feel._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes! this is my first posted fic EVER!!!! please please please let me know if you like it, and if you have any constructive criticism or advice please leave a comment!!
> 
> also follow me on twitter for useless svt rambling :,) 
> 
> @thehoshinator


End file.
